The Scarred Hero
by MasterOfTheKill21
Summary: Naruto wants revenge on those that have hurt him. Those that have scarred him. Unfortunately for Konoha they fit that category. Read as Naruto masters his own fear and turns it against his enemies. Tremble those that stand against the might of Naruto: The Scarred hero.
1. The beginning

CHAPER ONE

 _Hi everybody. This is my first fanfiction please leave constuctive criticism so that I can improve further stories in the future. Any how please read on._ _Please note that I do not own Naruto in any form or_ _way. Also not as a general that "" mean talking. '' mean thoughts. Also for any people who are gtting notificiation about a new chapter you don't have to reread it, I just fused my second and first chapter to make a longer chapter. Granted it is slightly better buttt... reread it and tell me if it is better._

This story almost starts like any other...almost.

Our story begins with one young boy named Naruto. A blonde 9 year old boy, his stormy blue eyes like whirlpools. Always smiling, so kind, so gentle. Do not be fooled **they** say. He is a DEMON **they** say. On a certain level **they** might be correct, for he is the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi no Yoko. The very same demon who terrorised the village. The village of Konoha, also known as the village Hidden in the Leaves.

As the sun set on this normal day a solemn and grim feeling set apon our young hero. For as he stared at the village below him, the wind billowing around him, he noticed all the festivities going on. On this day the demonic fox, who terrorised the village, was defeated by the villages's very own 4th Hokage, who died heroically after saving the village. No one knows how he killed the beast, well at least the young ones don't know.

As Naruto stared down from his vantage point, up by the Hokage's monument, he felt a sense of longing. A feeling so full of want and need to be apart of something bigger. But he knows he can not do that because he would be beaten, even if the prospect of potential food is promising. Suddenly a huge growl ripped through the suffocating silence surrounding the boy. "Damn! I thought I could go another few days," Naruto thought gripping his stomach tightly. Sadly luck is for once not on his side.

He stood up and started dusting his clothes off. As he started walking the dirt road towards the village he sensed the presence of another living being. He didn't know how he knows just that since always he had the uncanny ability to sense people trying to hide. A person was following him. One might think that was bad. But instead it is much much worse, because as soon as the mobs show up this shadow does nothing. But Naruto did not mind because this is normal. He is...used to it.

After dodging some drunken bums, he made his way to the stands. He suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable. He kept walking. The feeling of unease never settling. He walked faster, passing all the villagers. They ALL had smiles on their faces. And before he knew it, there Naruto was in the middle of the town with nowhere to run. All exits blocked by people ALL of which where smiling. Naruto started breathing louder and quicker. A severe feeling of being cornered off was the only thing going through his 9 year old body. *BAM*

A sharp rock hits his head. Immediately pressing his hand against his head to see if there was blood. None, yet. He turned his head defiantly to his assulters only not to find one person but an entire mob, armed with an assortment of weapons, none of which where blunt. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and started backing up. The mob would have non of that. Almost immediatly 2 villagers set out and grabbed him tying him down to the ground, spread out like a angel. How ironic. They pinned him down further by nailing him to the ground with poles as thick as Naruto's arms. Drilling through both the stone underneath and the bones in his hands and feet. All Naruto felt was pain.

"Why?!", he screamed."Why are you doing this?" he sobbed. "Why don't you stop?".

By the end he was whispering incoherently. One of the braver (or stupider) villagers spoke with fury, "Why?! WHY?! YOU KNOW DAMN WHY YOU DEMON!". With each and every word he screamed, he carved a name, the carvings were immediatly regenerated over. instead of stopping he carved only harder.

Another "brave" villager spoke up,"You killed my entire family yet you left me alive! Each and every day I live in utter misery!"

With each word he carved a new name. This time around the regeneration happened more slowly. The left over injuries started to scar. "We might not be able to kill you, Demon. But we can still scar and maim you!" the "brave" villager said, smiling maliciously at the poor boy. A thought suddenly occurred. Naruto started to look around, well as much as a person can look around while still being nailed to the floor. 'There he is !' naruto thought and hope filled his body, but then he remembered that this...shadow would never help him. Naruto started to shout at him for not protecting him like good ANBU should.

As Naruto looked at the ANBU again he studied the body structure and physique of the man who was supposed to protect him even as the villagers were slowly carving more and more names in. Silver hair and a dog mask was the only way to recognise him. "One day I'll kill you... Dog!" Naruto promised himself.

No further thought occured for the rest of the evening. By the end Naruto was a husk of a boy, correction he was a husk of a human. He felt nothing for his body's nervous system was shocked to nothingness from all the overloaded pain. On this day Naruto was no more. On this day Konoha will have a set time left. It just doesn't know it yet...

 **THE NEXT DAY:KONOHA HOSPITAL.**

Whiteness...burning whiteness. 'Great! This place again... Might as well reserve this bed for me. 'This bed belongs to DEMON!'. Ha!', Naruto thought bitterly. "I'm certain they are somehow keeping these walls whiter than some pedofile, just to cause instant blindness!".

Somewhere, somehow, mystical forces where working on a white as paper pedofile. "A-a-achoooo!". Said disgusting man sneezed. After killing the gaurds who saw him sneeze, he carried on working on an evil plan to rape children, I mean conquer Konoha.*que sarcastic jazz hands*

After been thrown out, Naruto walked almost robotically to his "apartment". From the bitter age of six he lived here. He has never once walked past it. For it was littered with filth and garbage. His building's wall only contained only a small amount of untarnished wall. The word demon was the most vocal. Home for Naruto carried no sentimental mening. As Naruto waded through the garbage surrounding his house, not caring if his skin was ripped apart by barbed wire which littered the normal garbage because he knew it would regenerate. He didn't care that his skin was being prickled by filthy needles injected him with poisons known to few, and less knew the antidotes and everytime he did this he became slowly immune to this poison and every poison classed below it.

Before unlocking the door he realised on the way to his apartment people were pointing and whispering. Let's not forget all the snickers. Naruto, the sad little man simply shrugged it off as a regular occurance.

Naruto entered his apartment and came to a halt. Naruto stared aghast at his mirror, long since broken thanks to a daring breaking and entering of his apartment. Naruto's mouth was open and silently screaming.

His skin was marred by dead peoples names. Hakura Okamino. Sakunda Kamatosuchi. The list went on. All over his body. Names of little to no meaning scarred his 9 year old body. Silently mourning the loss of his skin he wept.

All this sadness transformed to rage. A burning rage filled with the desire to rip, tear and KILL. His hatred was not targeted at the villagers. No, this hatred targetted himself. Slowly red chakra started to form just underneath his skin. His skin started to peel off in an excruciating manner. He started to scream. Any people surrounding the building left almost immediately. All knew this was no scream of a 9 year old. This was the scream of a DEMON. All the peeled off skin started to form tiny little balls. Each of them glowed with power. They all held the same marking, Ω. The greek letter omega. The last letter of the alphabet. Known in some circles as the mark of the Shinigami. Naruto, with skin still peeled off, muttered, "What...the...damn...hell !". This was the last thing thing he said for the evening.

 _Please review your thoughts._


	2. The hell happened to Naruto

CHAPTER 2

 _AN/. Hello there to all my readers. First of all thanks for sticking it out with me. Please note that for the next couple of days there will eb more updates and double checking of my story etc. I don't own Naruto in any way possible._ _Also please note that the Kyuubi's speech will be in both bold and italics. The other...thing will be in pure bold._

It was early morning in the village. Some people were still getting over their hangover from two nights ago. Naruto shifted on his cold apartment floor and slowly became conscious.

"Holy hell!" Naruto moaned in pain. "What the hell happened yesterday?". Naruto stood up and wandered towards his sink. His eyes still blurry from sleeping, he...tripped. A future ninja... tripped. The sage of six paths must rolling around in his grave.

"Ah damn it! What did I step on?". Naruto picked up the oval shaped seed with the strange shaped letter. "Where did i get this?" Naruto thought. Suddenly he noticed they littered his entire apartment. If he took the time to count them all he would notice that the amount of seeds was the same as the amount of names he was scarred with, que word was.

"Ok. So I have an apartment filled with weird seeds littering my entire floor, and I have no idea where I got them." **."That's about the gist of it.".** "Yeah sure!" Naruto said dismissively to the seed he was holding.

"Hold up!"Naruto said dropping the seed. "You can talk!? Nah Naruto you must still be dreaming. Seeds cannot talk. Can they?". Naruto picked up a stick with the inscription demon on it. You know the usual. He started poking at the seed. As he started relaxing."Relax Naruto. Except for the fact that you are talking to yourself you are perfectly sane. I'm certain that the seed didn't talk.". As he finished talking he picked up the seed again. " **I most certainly did talk**. **My name is** **Hakura** **Okamino**." "Weeelll I'm going to the Yamanakas to get my head checked."

As Naruto started walking out of his apartment the seed called out from his hand, " **Hold it!** **Before you do that can you do me a favor. Can you go to training ground 9? If you do I'll never talk again. Plus we know for a fact you have nothing better to do."**

Naruto eyed it suspiciously, "Why?"." **None of your bussiness. Just do it**."

As Naruto followed the orders of a seed, he bumped into a person. A little girl named Sakura. A girls this young hero liked. Her pretty pink hair like SAKURA blossoms. "Sorry, Sakura! Didn't see you there." Naruto said scratching the back of head.

"Watch it! **DEMON**!", immediately the surrounding villagers started getting exited at the prospect of hurting the demon. "What did you do to this poor innocent flower you little..." the villager glanced at the young girl," **DEMON.** How dare you hurt one of the villages's own!" He picked up a sharp stone and threw it. *SMACK*

Blood dribbled down his face. The villagers smiled hungrily waiting for more. Naruto looked at his hand splattered with blood. Then he looked on to Sakura. She was ...smiling. No the word is the right for smiles belong with the emotion happiness. No this was an insane smile. One as deranged as the villagers, maybe even more so. Because she knew... she caused this blood. Naruto decided right then and there that he would not take any more of their shit,"nomorenomoreNomoreNo More NO MORE NOO MOORREE!!!".

His hand still coated in his own blood still held the seed. If he cared enough to notice that both his hand and the sign that meant death started glowing red. Naruto instinctively knew that he should throw something at the attacker.

Anything would do, even the small, blood covered, oval shaped seed would do. He pulled back and let it loose, the seed humming with power. Blood still dripping from it. As soon as it touched the filth that threw the rock, it...sank...into his flesh. It must have looked like it bounced off to the surrounding villagers but to Naruto he saw how it sank into the man's flesh. The brief flash of something in the man's eyes was noticeable only to Naruto.

"Ha! You call that a throw! Let me show you how to throw," said another stupid villager picking up another sharp rock. He threw it like no ones bussiness.*SMACK*

Blood dribbled down dripping on Naruto's face. Noticing it was... not his blood. Naruto opened his previously closed eyes. Only to meet the face of his previous tormentor.

Naruto starred in shock at the face in front of him. Who not even 5 seconds ago insulted him and threw a rock at him which by the way almost blinded him. "Why did he do that? Does it have anything to do with those oval, weird, sentient oval things?", this question was yet to be answered. The weird villager stepped away from Naruto but was still in a distance close enough to be protective.

"Hanuko! Why did you help the demon brat?" asked the villager who threw rock number 2. When "Hanuko" didn't answer, the villager stepped closer. Closer and closer up until he could almost smell him...that close. "Hanuko" starred blankly at the ground as if he was here but not here at the same time.

"death...", mumbled Hanuko. "I'm sorry what?" asked villager number 2. "death...", Hanuko mumbled again. "deathhh...Deaathhh... **DEATHH!** ", each time he said it his voice became lower until he sounded like the devil itself.

Fangs started growing and growing until he looked like a vampire. His eyes literally melted out of his eye sockets. His nails started to grow inch by inch. If you looked at his body you would notice his body becoming the blackest of black. The night itself would be scared of the utter voidness of the skin color. He had long since grown out of his clothes but since his skin was that black no genitals were shown. But if you looked closely at his back and from Naruto's position you can only look closely, you would notice an inscription. This inscription said.

The gardner of death plants this seed. The seed grows to become his servant. His servant is ever willing if blood is spilt from the gardner and his enemies. For if no blood is there then the servant shall dissolve.

And on the demon's forehead stated: Hakura Okamino. Villager number 2 knew he was fucked. As Naruto looked on he started searching for Sakura. He might not care for the howler but he wouldn't mind seeing her squirm. Sadly she left just after Naruto threw his weird seed at the man who was now a demon. The demon bared its teeth at villager number 2. It's teeth was gleaming in the sunlight.

Just before the demon could bite into the man a ninja interfered. The ninja stupidly put himself in front of the man about to die. The demon would have non of that.

He ripped and teared until all that was left was a stain on the ground. The villager looked on in horror. After having eaten his meal, the DEMON smiled at the man, who has long since shat his pants. Before the Demon could eat his second meal he was rudely intterupted."Stop!!" an unknown voice commanded.

It was the Sandiame Hokage himself. Dressed in battle armor. Fully ready to face what is in front of him. "Naruto... do you know what happened here?" the Hokage asked sternly. Naruto knew his answer would affect the outcome of his entire future.

"Help me Ojisan!" Naruto fake pleaded. Naruto knew that by lying he had commited the gravest of treason but Naruto wanted to live. The previously silent villager suddenly spoke up with righteous anger, not caring of the demon right in front of him. "THE DEMON IS LYING. H-HE THREW SOMETHING AT HAKURA! AND HE BECAME T-THAT THING!". Suddenly the somewhat warm sight of a grandfather talking to his grandchild was broken and the Sandiame shifted his now dead cold eyes to the "lying" villager. "For breaking an S-rank secret you will be sentenced to death by execution. Now!" the Sandiame snapped his fingers and a hidden ANBU, snuck up behind the villager and beheaded him cleanly. The demon who was licking his lips disintergrated along with its host, for it sensed no immediate danger to his keeper.

"Naruto we have to ... discuss some things. Come into my office."

Naruto knew this wasn't a request it was an order.

 _AN/ and that about wraps it it for chapter 2. just a note that yes the different type of chakra used to power the said seed is very important._


	3. Time to weasel out of trouble

CHAPTER THREE.

 _AN/ hey guys and galls first of all thanks for sticking with me. I don't own Naruto anddddd enjoy!_

Naruto shifted uncomfortably around in his chair facing the Hokage's desk in the Hokage office.

The office itself wasn't offputting but was actually homey. The desk was clearly old yet had no indents in it. Scrolls lined the shelves, each of which held an untold amount of knowledge. The pictures hanging on the walls were of past Hokages. The First Hokage was known for his Mokuton release. His brother was the Second Hokage, known for his immense control of the water element. The Fourth Hokage was known for his very own Hiriashin no Jutsu. Able to kill hundreds maybe even thousands in a flash. Each of these shinobi was known for something big. And the current instalment of the Hokages. The Third Hokage. Was known as the Professor and nicknamed The God of Shinobi.

The person in front of Naruto was not as he was decribed above. The Sandiame was an old man who needed a nap. Massaging his temples with his forefinger and thumb to prevent the coming of a migraine. He was back in his Hokage robes and looked like they were wearing him and not the other way around. "Naruto...what did you do? No scratch that. What was that... that thing?", he asked tiredly.

"I don't know Ojisan." Naruto wasn't lying. He truly did not know. "I was walking down the street about to go train..." Here the Hokage frowned. He wanted Naruto to experience a bit more childhood, "And I accidentally bumped into Sakura (the bitch of a howler) and suddenly I was set upon by the villagers. After being thrown by a rock, I started to run but stopped after a gaint demon apeared out of nowhere and..." Naruto didn't get to finish that sentence when an overly large howler monkey stormed in.

Samuka, Sakura's mother and looks almost exactly the part, was furious. The little Kyuubi brat assulted her precious little flower. After being rebuffed 17 and a half times by the Hokage's secretary, the half coming from the fact that the secretary was still telling the monkey that she can't go in the Hokage's office now.

She started shouting in a loud register. Somehow passing through the sound barrier with ease. Across Konoha the Inuzuka clan's dogs were howling their brains out. The dog's masters were only doing slightly better.

The Hokage had had enough of this howler's jabberring, " **SILENCE!!** "

The office was a calm like no other. Samuka was speechless. Thankfully. "Now that we have silence, we can talk like normal human beings."

Samuka wanted to start shouting again but the look in the Hokage's eyes said, "Don't you dare!"

She gulped and said in a lower voice but it was STILL irritating and high pitched,"That little brat assulted my little flower! He must be punished and should be banished from Konoha!! If I can't get what I want, then I will turn the entire council against you."

She said this with the utmost certainty that she will get her way...

"You dare..." The Hokage spoke in such a way that it commanded respect. This was **the** Professor. The God of Shinobi. "You believe that you, a howler monkey sent from hell, can threaten my seat as a Hokage. Ha! You forget this is not a democratic village. No! This is my village. Don't you think that you can remove me from this office withoutme giving it to my successor or me dying. So in conclusion... SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!". By the end he was blasting his Killer Intent at her. Naruto was shaking visibly.

She knew that she should get out there. So she trusted her better instinct. "You will regret this...", she said as she ran out.

The Hokage sat back down again and as soon as the door closed again the old man persona was back once more. Naruto was surprised to see how quickly the persona's switched. "Naruto...," the old man pleaded," Tell me! Do you know what happened to the demon or the people?"

"Seriously Ojisan I don't know who or what that thing was." Naruto said in a small voice.

"Ok! Naruto I believe you. But please from now on be carfull what you do to the villagers," the old man pleaded.

"No promises!" Naruto said with a smile like that of an innocent child.

Naruto was walking back to his shitty apartment when he remembered that the sentient seed thing said to go to training ground 9. Naruto snorted but still walked to the training ground with or without the seed he was still going to go. Because usually around this time shinobi's and koniochi's were training and one can always learn a trick or two.

As he walked he ignored the villagers hate-filled stares. The way they all spat on the ground he walked on. The way mothers said to their children, "That boy is bad news. Don't ever talk or play with him." He ignored it all.

Being young children who idolised their parents, they set out to do exactly what their parents said. If only to get praised. The only saving grace for Naruto was a meager amount of population that consisted of a ramen stand owner, and a few ninja clans.

As Naruto walked he noticed the scene in which he "assaulted" Sakura. The dust of the DEMON still hasn't dissipated. Naruto started to walk right past by it. His eyes caught the glint of...something lying in the dust of the DEMON. As Naruto bent down to examine it, the small shiny object jumped up at him. He tried to push it off him, but this bore no fruit. He fell down onto his back. The shiny thing was in actuality the seed that he threw at the stupid villager that threw a rock at him.

The seed had a slight glow. Suddenly it bore down apon him and stupidly he gasped in suprise. He...swallowed it. Suddenly his body was wracked with pain. He started get flashes of something.

Memories...from this seed's host started to assault his brain. Suddenly he knew everything from the seed's host. He knew everything the man knew. From cooking for his family to the time when he carved scars on Naruto on that fateful night. He was also the first one to scar Naruto. Naruto breathed hard and struggled to remain upright. He dragged himself from the hard ground and knew he had to get to a safe place. As Naruto struggled to walk to his apartment he came to realize that the seed held the power to turn him into the best shinobi ever. It held power beyond Naruto's realm. It received power from the realm of Yami, the god of darkness. As Naruto stumbled up his building's stairs he finally got to his apartment instantly he fell to the floor and slept.

Later that day Naruto woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. Naruto sat up and streched but felt an object in his right hand weighing his hand down. He looked down and he instantly recognised the seed he threw at the stupid villager. It was clean, and not glowing. The omega signal was dim and if any person were to come apon this object the would say, "What the hell is this?"

A stray thought entered his mind, "This...object will be my revenge. These seeds will be the roots of destruction. This tree may be old and strong. But if you killed the old before it could pass its knowledge to the younger generation then everything will fall. I will destroy Konoha if only to rebuild it. But I must wait for I am not strong enough."

Naruto monologue process was stopped by the observation," Who will train me?"

"I will."..."So will I."..."Me too!!".

These sentences rippled throughout the small apartment.

"Well that solves that problem," Naruto thought will fake enthusiasm. More seeds that talk. Fucking A.

"We were all ninja once before we died. That is what Hakura was going to go show you before you were...Ahem...stopped. We can show you how to master chakra."

Naruto sighed and then shrugged, "Why the hell not? Oh yeah! How the heck are you gonna train me. You have no bodies."

"That is what Hakura was going to show you. If you want we can show you right now."

"Fine. I am bored anyhow."

Naruto walked to the training grounds. Specifically training ground 9. Naruto brought some seeds with him.

"Now what do I do?"

"Channel your chakra into us. Then plant one of us into the ground."

Naruto started to concentrate when a thought occured to him."How the hell do I channel chakra?"

As soon as Naruto started to voice this thought, a strange feeling started to bubble up. Like that time when he saw his skin scarred, except this time the chakra was...less agitated. Naruto understood this was his chakra to command. It was calm, yet restless. Like a whirlpool. He started focussing his chakra into one of the seeds. The Omega symbol lighted up and glowed with blue power.

The seed in question was thrown into the ground. Passing the surface without any trouble.

Suddenly a figure started to build up. The body itself was made up entirely of earth. There was no discernable feature. Except for the symbol on its forehead. A reverse omega symbol.

It opened its mouth hole and spoke in a deep, earthy tone. " **Let's** get started."

 _AN/ so that is the end of that. training has begun and revenge draws closer. and a fyi i would just like to say that Naruto is no longer scarred you see that is what happens if your skin getgets painfully rippes off._


	4. Academy Days(Part 1)

CHAPTER FOUR.

 _AN/ hey there yall. first of all there is a timeskip now up till Naruto's academy days. second thanks for sticking with me. thirdly i do not own Naruto._

It was a warm summer day. Konoha's famous trees wafting ever so lightly in the wind. Young children were running about without a care in the world. Absolutely no problems at all que eye roll.

Let us now focus our gaze apon the academy. The place where all ninja's start. The place legends are born and the place geniuses slept in. Speaking of geniuses we will now turn our attention to a young, 12 year old, yellow haired boy. He wore an atrocious orange jump suit that said, "Target me. This dude wearing me is a target. If you can't see him then you must be blind." He was sleeping on his scar free arms. If you were to look past his mask of happiness and stupidity you would come across such a dangerous and dark creature that even Kami would be afraid.

Naruto yawned loudly, his eyes smushing together like a pervert and a hooker. Miles away a white haired pervert sneezed. Right in a girl's mouth...He went home alone that night.

Naruto stopped yawning. His mouth wide open. He knew it was coming. He could sense it drawing nearer. But he forced himself not to react...

Suddenly his mouth was filled with chalk. He instantly spat it out. The broken, wet chalk piece travelled across the room and hit another sleeping boy right in his pineapple shaped hair. "hey...quit that..." he muttered.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the entire academy class gawking at him. Naruto was internally screaming at them to mind their own damned bussiness. But externally he gave a moronic grin and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I won't fall asleep again." Naruto said _sincerely_.

"That's what you said 5 minutes ago." Iruka was yelled at him. Iruka was clearly irritated and angry."What was the Shodaime's bloodline called ?!"

Sakura had her hand up so quickly it looked like a part way shunshin. "Mokuton no jutsu," Naruto thought. "The downwatered version of my ability."

"Uhm. I don't know." Naruto said stupidly with a smile. Iruka was looking dissapointed for a second but then he masked it up with a teacher's mask. "No. I'm afraid you are wrong. Sakura tell our class what the First Hokage's bloodline was."

"It is known as the Mokuton. Or wood style release." she said snootily. While she was speaking Naruto was making the yak-yak movement with his hands. Lucky for him Iruka didn't notice because he had his back turned.

"Ok class before you leave remember to go through the basics for tommorow's graduation test for you to be able to pass. The clone jutsu. The substitution justu and the henge. If you know how to do these then you are halfway through the test." Iruka preached."Naruto you stay behind."

"Damn it all." Naruto said shaking his fist at the door.

About a minute later Iruka closed the classroom door. He turned around his scar blinking in light of the sun. Iruka started but was interupted by Naruto,"Oh Iruka! Thank you for the extra lessons. I truly appreciate it."

Iruka understood immediatly and started to focus his chakra into a privacy seal installed in the room when the academy was founded. Suddenly a blue hue enveloped the class but died down after a second or two.

"Naruto... Why didn't you take that opportunity to relieve yourself of your mask..."

Naruto blinked and said, "Iruka...it isn't time for that yet. I can only do that when I graduate, if only to prevent riots breaking out. You know how the villagers would react if I weren't stupid. Plus it would trick people into thinking that I am weak."

Iruka sighed heavily," If that is your decision. Well go home Naruto. Go get some rest."

Naruto felt a wave of emotions when he heard those words that he would have loved to hear in his younger days. But now he disregarded these feelings and tossed them away like last week's leftovers. "Iruka is the only one who cares about me."

Naruto thought back when they first met...

 _Flashback..._

 _Naruto felt sweat pouring down his back by the multitudes. He ducked and stabbed at the stomachs of a...clones of sorts. He was stabbing at them with a rusty katana he found on the ground of a training ground. For some odd reason, Naruto felt that he should know how to handle a sword. And this is the best he could do. Naruto ducked a punch of a "clone", though if you looked more closely then you would find that the 'clone' was made up of earth. A normal ninja would think that the clone was merely an Tsuchi-bushin (Earth Clone). Normal people would probably also ask why would a 10 year old work so hard. But Naruto was not normal by any means. If one should look on the training ground one would find ruble and pebbles scattered across the training ground. After a bit all the clones were destroyed and Naruto was heaving on the ground. He was so tired he couldn't even eat...ramen. That is how tired he was. As Naruto was resting on the ground he heard people whispering in hushed voices._

 _"The_ **Demon** _is_ _near. We should remember to thank Danzo-sama for giving us that information."_

 _Shinobi had come for him. Instantly Naruto dove into some bushes against his bodies protest. Naruto gulped in fear, because he knew that when they found him he was going to die. He was drained of his chakra and was tired as hell._ _As soon as he jumped into the bush, the two genins came into the training field._

 _"Wow! What happened to this place?" said one of the shinobi pointing at the rubble on the ground._

 _"Shut up! He might still be here." another yelled...let that sink in for a moment..._

 _Naruto chuckled silently at the shinobi who yelled. Suddenly a knife punctured his lung, spilling blood. Naruto started coughing up blood. Naruto turned around to find the cold lifeless mask of the ANBU to greet his dying form. Somehow Naruto gathered the strength to jump out of the bushes. But as the saying goes: out of the frying pan and into the fire. Literally. One of the shinobi noticed him and started dousing his poor tired body with red hot flames. The fire burt his scarred body to a degree but stopped after a time. His body was so damaged he layed there accepting his death._

 _"Oh, look the demon survived that. Come on lets all burn him to ash." They cheered at the suggestion and started preparing. Naruto closed his eyes. he knew the ANBU who should be his guard was just going to_ _watch, probably with a smile. In Naruto's mind he took the glimps he got of the ANBU's mask and saved it under a file he made called:"ASSHOLES WHO ARE GOING TO DIE BY MY HAND." The mask had some resemblance of a chipmunk. Naruto had seen him a couple of times around the Hokage._

 _As Naruto waited for the death blow. He waited and waited and waited and waited. But no harm befell him. As he opened his eyes he came across quite a sight. A chunin was pulling the 2 genins by the ears as they wept. Their faces showed bruises across their cheeks. Clearly someone had punched them quite hard. His gaze finally rested on the person pulling on the genins ears. He had a scar running horisontally across his face just by the bridge of his nose. He had his hair up in a pineapple style one. He was fairly tanned. His eyes screamed anger at the 2 genins. As he noticed Naruto's gaze, his eyes grew to ones of kindness. But then he recognized Naruto's hair and eyes. His eyes grew hard but still had an undertone of kindness. Naruto knew then 2 things._

 _1\. This person would not harm him._

 _2\. he knew that he was in good hands._

 _Naruto's eyes rested as unconsciousness took over._

 _Flashback end._

After Naruto was nursed back to health by Iruka. They started bonding and became a sort of mentor/student to each other. Naruto felt that he could trust Iruka and told him about the seeds, but not about Konoha's destruction. Iruka went with the flow and just took it in stride. Naruto then told him that he would place a mask apon himself to prevent any drastic measures from the council. After Naruto finished reminiscing he noticed he was back at his apartment. Naruto sighed and walked in. Over the years Naruto became fed up by the villagers constant vandalisms and went to the Hokage. The Hokage helped by putting an self-repairing seal on it. Anything the villagers abused grew back over night, this seal would only work for Naruto as he was the one who powered the seal and over the years his capacityhas grown to say the least. Naruto walked in and started to go to his bedroom. Inside was a clone made up of air. It was reading a scroll about healing chakra. As soon as the clone noticed him he disintergrated and all that was left was the seed. Naruto ate the seed and was suddenly overcome with medical knowledge. Neat huh! By now Naruto had figured out a coupleof things about the seed. 1. He can't create more seeds. 2. he can't eat more that one seed that was filled with knowledge, but he can fast forward the exiting process of the seeds he ate(it comes out of his hands). 3. And by his knowledge so far, his normal chakra can't possess people and can only create elemental golems.

Naruto held the seed he just ate and set it down on the rack next to him. This rack was very special. It held all of Naruto's seeds. The inside was layered with seals that worked as security. As Naruto lied down he lifted up his arms. There you would find storage seals filled to the brim with more seeds. Naruto never left home without them...in case. Naruto lowered his arms and climbed under the covers and slept.

 _AN/ and that is a wrap. that settles that. Naruto and Iruka get along._


	5. Academy Days (Part 2)

CHAPTER FIVE.

 _AN/ hello to everybody who reads the Author notes hehehe. anyhow first I don't own Naruto in any shape way or form. 2nd please review it helps me remember to actually write because as most of you know life is hectic.3. i would like to say that the pairing for this fic is so to say up for grabs. namely **later** in the fic i will put up a poll on my profile and then you the reader can pick one and then send me a pm saying which one you want please do note that certains pairings will not be avaliable.4. i would just like to state that at the moment naruto is very powerful but hasn't yet reached his full potential, I will rank him at the end if this fic as the botom AN. anyhow I hope you enjoy this chap._

Naruto wasn't woken up by the sun's rays like any normal person. No, he was woken up by a hail of pebbles hitting his window. Done by people on their way to work.

As he rolled out of his bed he hit the floor. Face first. "Owww!", he said rubbing his nose. As he picked himself up and went to go take a cold shower, he thought, "Maybe Iruka was right... maybe I should stop using a mask."

Immediatly he heard a crash and he instantly ran out butt naked only to see that a brick was thrown through his window with a note on top of it. He allready knew what the note said,"DEMON!" because this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Naruto sighed and disregarded his previous thought on abandoning his mask. As he was putting on his horrible jumpsuit, he felt a drain on his chakra telling him that the auto-repair seal was doing its job. After putting on his horrible orange atrocity , he went to go make ramen. The only thing that stays the same between dope Naruto and real Naruto. After he ate his delicious ramen, he threw his cup into the trash and got ready to leave his apartment.

Before Naruto left his apartment he took one of his seeds from his rack. He held it between his hands and started channeling his chakra into it. While he was doing it he was thinking of the force possessed by the winds and their capability to cut so fine it can create sand from rocks in seconds. Wind started to pick up around him and he let go of his seed. As the seed fell he stepped back, and just as the seed was about to touch the ground, it stopped falling and was being held by the wind. Winds started to form around the seed, spinning faster and faster. A body started to materialize and soon the body made out of wind was so dense it looked like a grey blob with human features. But Naruto knew if the golem had the command,the golem would blow up and cause a whirlwind of annihilation.

Naruto looked impassively at the golem and gave the order to continue studying medicine and anatomy. It nodded and turned its back and started to read the medicine books.

Naruto decided to rather use the rooftops to get to the academy. As Naruto neared it, he sighed and started to painfully put up a mask so cheerful it would make the reader cringe. It looked so sickening but nobody noticed it because who cares how the demon looks like.

As soon as Naruto sat down in his seat, next to Sasuke, he immediately started to give off this feeling of utter cheerfulness and stupidity. The other people didn't care because this was normal. Only a couple of people noticed the pure forcefullness of the feeling. Said people were some of the clan heirs all ready there. Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru. The rest was either oblivious or didn't care.

Suddenly a treamor was felt throughout the entire building. Screams were heard outside screaming to get out of the way. The treamors started to get more and more rapid and worse. And the screaming was getting louder...

"SASSSSSUUUKKKKEEEE!!!!" screamed Ino and Sakura. Immediately Kiba started howling in pain his partner was whining severely. Shino's bugs buzzed very loudly. And Choji was so shocked his chip fell out of his hands. That's right, an Akamichi dropped food.

Back to the screaming girls they had started to fight over who sat next to Sasuke, a seat all ready preoccupied by Naruto. But it did not matter because Iruka had rushed over to see what in the nine layers of hell was happening. He immediatly quieted them by using his Big Head Demon No Jutsu. They sulked to other seats, while glaring 52 holes into one another.

Iruka sighed and was severly dissapointed by the quality of konoichi this year. "Now then. After that entire...situation, we can begin with your graduation test." At this the whole class cheered. But to keep control of the chirldren, Iruka had to use his justu again,his head grew abnormally large and his vocal cords range tripled,"QUIET DOWN YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

After the silence was restored he said,"Okay then. First on our agenda. The written test." And he started to hand out papers.

Naruto got his and stared blankly at this paper as if to show the world the idiot it wanted to see. But on the inside,'Really. This is what qualifies as a test to pass. Pathetic.'

" **I agree.** " said a seed sealed up inside his arms. " **By the way the answers are all C's** "

Naruto had figured out that he didn't have to verbally speak to the seeds. He had the weird way of talking to them though his mind. 'Yeah I know. But seeing as I am the dope of the class, I would have to get a resounding 4/10 to pass...barely.'

And that is what Naruto proceeded to do. After barely passing the written test, they moved outside to do weapons and taijutsu part of the exams.

Naruto looked on with pure happiness as he scored a 7/10 for his weapons."Beat that Sasuke!" About 5 seconds and ten thunks later, Naruto was sulking. After that came the taijustu part. The children were facing up against one of the chuunin Iruka or Mizuki. Mizuki was Iruka's assistant and was an avid Naruto/Kyuubi hater. Proved by him making sure as to get Naruto in his half of the academy students to test.

After a while it was Naruto's turn. Naruto immediately sensed that his sensei wanted to do more than test him. His sensei was out for blood. Naruto decided to continue with the stupid façade and just let him beat him up. But something stopped that train of thought. and that something was Mizuki speaking."You know Naruto...for a 'boy' such as yourself you sure are weak. But we can't really blame you because you didn't have any parents to help teach you." Mizuki said all that with a malicious smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto's face became stormy. His eyes slowly filled with rage and he clenched his fist so tight, blood started to spurt out."Mizuki. You have made a grave mistake bringing my parents up."

He brought up one hand and mentally decided to screw holding back on his taijutsu, he can just blame the Kyuubi for the burst of power. He settled into the normal Academy stance but that didn't matter to him. Mizuki got into his own one meant for the tougher enemies.

They were both studying the other's stance for faults and the thing about the academy stance is that it is purposefully full of holes so that the academy student can learn were to block as to prevent bodily harm. Mizuki immediately spotted a couple and went full speed towards the demon.

Said demon was shocked. 'Heh serves you right you demon brat. This is the power level of a true chuunin.'

Meanwhile the reason Naruto was shocked was not becuase Mizuki was fast, it was rather because of how slow he was. Naruto thought a snail was slightly faster than the chuunin at that moment. Then Naruto realised that he seemed so slow because Naruto had been training himself to be as fast if not faster than wind. Naruto slowly brought up his hand and knee at the same time blocking a turning kick meant to break his ribs. Mizuki was utterly shocked at the blocked blow.'What? B-b-but he seemed so shocked at my speed, how could he have blocked it ?'

Naruto capitalised on his shocked enemy and immediately grabbed the foot and started to twist painfully. Mizuki grimaced and went with the spin but brought up his other foot at the same time to kick Naruto. Naruto let go and jumped back and while his enemy was in the air, leaped forward knee first, catching Mizuki right in his face. The knee was so strong it propelled Mizuki out of the circle and into the bushes. He immediately came back up from there. His one eye was tearing up and was noticeably blue. His nose was bloody and broken. He spat out both teeth and blood. His eyes furious and murderous. Naruto realised if he didn't do something then Mizuki might do something drastic.

"Help! Iruka-sensei! I accidently knieed Mizuki-sensei in the face. It was purely accidental." But meanwhile inside his mind, 'Serves the bastard right for bad mouthing my parents.'

Iruka came over and immediately noticed a bloody Mizuki."Naruto for harming a teacher minus 2 points, but 8 points for both good taijutsu and actually being able to land hits on a teacher."

Naruto gave a bright smile at that answer, and fist bumped the air. Meanwhile Iruka was treating Mizuki,"Tut-tut -tut. Mizuki, why did you let Naruto harm you. I mean he is just an academy student."

Mizuki was slowly trying to kill Naruto with his death glare. Naruto noticed and internally smirked. Mizuki had decided to do something drastic.

'Fine, you want to play dirty, I'll play dirty ! Let's see how failing your third time will be like for you.'thought Mizuki.

 _AN/well that was effort. soo please guys and gals review it incetafices me._ _Also here is my ranking of Naruto._ _Naruto in general is mid jonin levels, without chakra(As in taijutsu and kenjutsu) he is mid chuunin he doesn't have katas or any strong taijutsu form. the reason for mid is because of his speed and his strength alone. With chakra he is low level jonin, ie. ninjutsu. his genjutsu is still shyt but he knows how to dispell one and can cast a B-ranked one. With his seeds though. he is mid jonin. because you might think they are simple elemantal clones, they aren't. i will be getting to the seeds niceness in the next chappie and the extent their power is at the moment._ _So he is stronger that most chuunin, but he won't be able to beat the elite chuunin because he lacks experience._


	6. Academy Days(Part 3)

CHAPTER SIX

 _AN/Hello to all who reads my stuff. first of all thanks for sticking out with me so far. second i don't own Naruto in any shape, way or form. thirdly please review as it helps me remember to write_ ]

As Naruto waited for his turn to do the jutsu part of the exam, he played with what looked like a pen but was in actuality a seed. Naruto had figured out he can precharge a seed so that he didn't have to charge it during a battle. As long as he stayed in contact with it, it would not morph into a golem. During this waiting period, the seeds that were linked to his mind congratulated him on his total beat down of Mizuki. " **Whooo! Congrats on beating up Mizuki. Never liked that asshole!** ".

These thoughts were repeated on multiple occations. By a lot of seeds. Soon it was total choas in Naruto's mind.

While the seeds were yelling and congratulating him, he thought of the time when he asked the seeds why they were so nice to him.

 _Flashback._ _KONOHA TRAINING GROUNDS.NARUTO IS 9 YEARS OLD. COUPLE DAYS AFTER DEMON SITUATION._

 _Naruto was wrapping up his training for the day, when he noticed that the seeds he used for training were all over the place._ _"Ugh! This is gonna be such a pain to pick up."_

 _" **Don't worry,** " one of them called out cheerfully," **We'll come to you!"**_

 _Immediatly roots started growing out of the seeds and started to wobble towards Naruto._

 _Naruto noticed a slight drain on his chakra but dismissed it._ _"Uhm...Thanks?" Naruto half asked/said."By the way what are you? Why are you so helpful to me? "_

 _The seeds started to glow and they all started talking in harmony." **On the night the Kyuubi attacked there was a lot of deaths, and therefore a lot of souls to capture. While the fourth Hokage was fighting the Kyuubi, the Shinigami was reaping souls, but was called away from the souls. During his absence Lord Yami saw an oppurtunity of chaos and immediatly stole most of the souls. Shinigami didn't notice because there was simply too many casualities and was busy dealing with something else. After stealing the souls, Lord Yami stored them away until he wanted to use them. Nince years later you were being beaten and Lord Yami saw his chance of devastation. He channeled all the souls he got into the words being carved into your skin. But they were made dormant, by the red chakra you possess...** "._

 _"Yeah what is the deal with the red chakra? I really think it doesn't belong to me. It feels unnatural. Or rather too natural. like it is more one with nature." Naruto interupted._

 _" **You will know when you are older. Anyhow your red chakra made it dormant. But when you noticed your blighted skin you started forcing both blue and red chakra out forcing the souls to become active, like Lord Yami wanted. The souls picked a name and tore away from your skin balling up. The omega sign appeared on the seeds because Lord Yami wanted to rub the fact that he got the souls in Shinigami's face. Lord Yami made sure that we only obeyed you and no one else. That is why we are so helpful and friendly. Imagine us rather as helpers or sevants**."_

 _"Cool. Does this mean I can utterly boss you around?"_

 _" **...yes** ", the seeds responded resigned to their fate._

 _Flashback end._

Naruto sighed and banged his head against the desk trying to drown out the yammering of the Sakura of how well she did. Finally after a few more minutes of torture, Naruto was called to the seperate classroom. Naruto didn't have time to seal the seed back into his storage seals, so he just put it into his pocket.

In front of him was Iruka was a small smile on his face, and Mizuki with a arrogant smirk on his beaten up face. 'Time to start the sabotage...' thought Mizuki, and without the notice of his fellow teacher made a handsign, the classroom suddenly gave off a contricting feel but was left unnoticed by Iruka. Naruto widened his eyes and then narrowed them. If you looked closely at that moment his pupils were slits.

'You bastard! Are you willing to stoop that low just to get stupid revenge.'

"Alright, Naruto all you have to do is the substitution, henge into a person we know and the clone jutsu." instructed Iruka.

Naruto gave off a smile at Iruka and started to do as instructed. He tried to henge into Iruka but had rather come out as a deformed version of Iruka's Demon Headed jutsu. Big headed, red face and bulging eyes. Iruka eyes slighty twitched but was silently worried. "Naruto, what was that? Please tell me that was joke."

Naruto transformed back and frowned,"What do you mean Iruka? Wasn't I transformed as you?"

"Ahum! Iruka it is againts our policies to tell him what he did wrong or otherwise. Anyhow Naruto just know that if you fail the clone or the substitution jutsu you fail for the third time and you know what that means..." Mizuki trailed off.

Naruto frowned and quickly decided to turn around, as to indicate he was searching for the log he was to substitute with.

But what he was really doing was while his back was turned he pulled out the seed in his pocket. The seed fell into the ground and morfed into an earth golem that stayed underground. 'I sincerely hope I'll be able to pull off the substitution jutsu.'

Meanwhile Mizuki was silently laughing maniacally. 'Ha Ha. You think you can get away with hurting me, demon!'

As Naruto put the fingers together for the sign of the Substition jutsu and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Poof."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and immediatly saw shards of wood scattered around the room. But he did notice that he was on the spot that the partially eviscerated log was. He cheered internally because that was a pass according to academy standards. As he looked to his teachers for conformation he smirked.

Mizuki's seat was filled to the brim with wooden needles. He was cowering on the floor like a wimp, slowly mumbling incoherent things. Funnily enough Iruka was wood free. Naruto silently snickered at Mizuki's expense. Iruka gave a slow nod to indicate that naruto passed that area of the exam.

Mizuki got up from the ground and immediatly cleared his throat, "Ahum. Congrats Naruto ! You passed that part of the exam. Now on to the clone jutsu."

"Uhm, Mizuki-sensei can I do any clone, even elemental ones?"

Mizuki's mouth was agape with shock,"You can do elemental clones? I don't think that is permitted..."

"No wait. The whole point of the clone is to confuse the enemy and I do believe that an elemental clone can accomplish that too." Iruka interupted. "It's fine Naruto. Take it away."

Naruto smiled and and placed his hands into a random handsign. Luckily for Naruto both his teachers didn't know how to do the jutsu. 'Are you ready?'

" **Yes. just give me the signal.** "

Naruto just started to gather chakra at an alarming rate.

"Doton: Kage Bunshin"

Suddenly a lot of smoke appeared in the room obscuring Naruto. His earth golem immediatly started to form a human body, and started to shape his features to Naruto's own. The golem also places his hands into the henge justu's handsigns. The golem started to gain color and it started to match Naruto's color scheme.

Meanwhile Mizuki was busy coughing and wheezing which aggravated his wounds and he started bleeding from his nose again. Iruka was used to Naruto and his unpredictable personality and he used a rebreather he stored in one of his vest pockets. So he was fine.

As the smoke cleared Iruka saw 2 Naruto's. He shuddered and shakenly checked the clone jutsu criteria. "Congrats Naruto. You are an official ninja of this village. Please come get your headband and meet here again in a weeks time. Please remember to register at the Administration office. You know the one you bombed with pink paint for a straight week," but then he whispered,"After this we can celebrate with a nice bowl of ramen."

Naruto whooped and came to retrieve his headband. He clutched it instead of putting it on. He nodded to Iruka's proposition. And left the room.

After Mizuki was done wheezing his lungs out, he noticed that the clone still didn't dispell. Instead it stared him directly into his eyes, and slowly raised his middle finger,but out of eyesight of Iruka. It started to disintegrate and all that was left was some dust for the janitor and a pen looking object.

Mizuki ignored it and then made the sign to dispell the distrupting seal and left the room seeing as Naruto was the last student. 'Ok then seeing as that failed, I'm going to trick the demon into helping me steal the the forbidden scroll. Afterwards it is time to put Naruto down like the dog he is. Or should I rather say fox.'

 _AN/and that is the end of this chappie. so now we know what the deal is with the helpful seeds. one of the next chapters will be a complete explaination of the seeds and there awesome powers. please review or pm me if I missed something important. please note that this regularly updating is tough but is only possible seeing as holdays is coming up. I'll try to post as many chapters as I can. but don't expect more than 1 or 2 a week. Anymore and it is a miracle. And guys please review because in my previous chapter was my first ever fight scene. if we can call that utter beat down one. and I don't know how i can better it._


	7. Academy Days(Part 4)

CHAPTER SEVEN.

 _AN/ Hello to all my readers first of all thanks for sticking with me so far. 2nd people please review. I can't better my writing if I don't know where I can better it. *que tear* if not for me...do it for thyself. Anyhow dramatics over. by the way the pairing vote thing will only be up at the earliest near the chuunin exams. Also a quick thing in case some of you are confused._

Legend:

""-talking.

''-thoughts

 **Bold letter-seeds**

 _ **Both bold and italics-Kyuubi**_

Underline-Jutsu

 _And thats aboot it. so enjoy._

Naruto was waiting for Iruka, on his swing out front, looking at all the people who were congratulating their children on passing. All of the parents were silently glaring at Naruto and whispering,"How the hell did he pass? I thought Mizuki was sabotaging him?!".

Naruto was glaring at all of them while thinking,'It is time. Tommorow this mask slips off and they will soon realise the mistakes they had made...'

As Naruto glowered at them he noticed that Mizuki was creeping up on him from behind...like a paedophile. 'Creepy bastard!'

"Ahem, Naruto? Congrats on becoming a ninja." que fake smile. "I had one final assignment for you."

"Uhmm. What about all the other people who passed? What about them?" asked Naruto.

"Oh ah-hah. They also have their own assignment..."

'I severely doubt that, you dumbass.'

Mizuki coughed awkwardly and continued, "Anyhow. Your assignment is take the big scroll from the Hokage's office. And then deliver it to an assigned location."

Naruto sweatdropped, 'Really... You can't be serious. What idiot would actually dooo... Oh riight this idiot if a mask would.' Naruto inwardly sighed and nodded while cheering. "Yeah! My first mission. I'll do the mission tonight under _disguise."_

Mizuki shaked his head and smiled "encouragingly" and said, "Good luck and I'll be seeing you at the location. And a parameter of the mission is that you can't tell anybody."

Naruto nodded and got up from his swing. Iruka came out and saw the two people talking. 'Huh. Weird. Mizuki never liked Naruto..why is he busy talking to him?'

Naruto brightened up considerably when Iruka came over and told him that they were going to Ichiraku's ramen shop. "Come on Naruto, the ramen isn't going to eat itself." sang Iruka.

Naruto's eyes widened comically and sprinted towards Iruka, picked him up and ran like all hell towards Ichiraku's. Iruka flopping around like him like a paperbag holding onto a truck on a high way.

At the ramen shop we find our hero at his 15th bowl and still going strong. Iruka started to make preparations for the funeral of his wallet, when Naruto pulled out Gamma-chan. "Iruka, I don't want you paying for all of my food. I think it is time that I **paid** for it myself." declared Naruto. "We can split the bill."

Iruka stared agape at Naruto and whispered,"Is it finally time? Is it going to come off?"

"Yes, Iruka. Starting tonight."

Teuchi was staring blankly at them, then shrugged, "Ninja's..."

After bidding Iruka goodbye, Naruto started to walk back to his apartment. At his apartment he unlocked the 3 locks securing his door and then entered.

Naruto saw his wind golem and dispelled it. After eating and gaining the medical knowledge it learned, he went to the rack containing his seeds and put his hands underneath one of the surfaces. He started channelling chakra and activated a seal. The seal glowed and produced a scroll with the mark of the seeds he held. Inside the scroll was something very special to Naruto. It was his first gift from a person.

He just found it one morning on his doormat. He had checked it thoroughly for traps and poison but found nothing. He gathered his courage and unsealed it. Inside was a sleeveless, black cloak with the 4th Hokage's design but instead of flames at the bottom there were 9 fox tails. And on its back it said, Shīdokīpā. Which meant seed keeper. Naruto discarded his old jumpsuit and wore dark red pants with an orange shirt with the uzimaki swirl on it. He also found a weird necklace in the scroll too. It was shaped to be a sword guard, but Naruto had neither a blade nor a hilt for it. The gaurd itself was for a katana and was black with orange stripes going across it and then linking to 9 dangling pieces of rope. He sealed that back into the scroll. He didn't feel like he was ready for the necklace yet. He unhenged his arms to show the storage seals on it and started putting in more seeds. "One can never be too prepared."

'Okay, Naruto. Clearly Mizuki is up to something but what that is, is anybodies guess. I am going to have to outsmart Mizuki.' here Naruto chukled. 'Shouldn't be too hard. But I'll need a distraction.' Naruto pondered for a while, until " **Ahem. We hope you don't forget the fact that you have a veritable army at you command right?** " one of the seeds said.

Naruto snapped his fingers _(AN/ i wanted to make a thanos joke here but couldn't think of one...hehhehe)_ and smakes his forehead,"Sometimes I am so stupid. Ok then, idea time." and smirked maliciously.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his aching back, while filing the last peace of paperwork for the day. 'Finally, I can have a bit of me time before I have to go home. Hopefully nothing bad happens for the next 5 to 10 minutes.'

And of course the Gods of Irony decided to slip the proverbial bird at Sarutobi when one of his ANBU stormed into the office and said, "Hokage-sama! Something extremely bad has happened!"

"There had better be! Or else it's D-ranked missions for a month for you! What is it ?"

The ANBU swallowed and said," A bunch of people are slaughtering civilains in the red light district."

"So go and kill them!" said a frustrated Sarutobi. The ANBU shook his head and said, " We can't...they are **our** civilians. Something is wrong with them. They are killing all the civilians in sight down there. And if there are none to be found they do suicide, then disintegrates. They are constantly chanting the one sentence."Let the seeds of control be fed by the blood of the abusers." We tried capturing them but they dislocate and break their bones and warp their bodies in unnatural ways to get out of everything we have set up all in a attempt to kill the drunks littering the area. But there are simply too many killers and targets to actually save most of them. But the way they warp it seems...snakelike. "

The Hokage's head lowered. His hat covering his eyes. "Orochimaru...".

He stood up and ordered,"Set up an immediate perimeter around our village, strengthen the borders, we are in emergency lockdown mode. All chuunin and jonin are to prevent further harm from coming towards the civilians populating the red light district. Call for the Nara and Yamanaka clans to help contain them. We have to catch Orochimaru."

"Sir! Yes sir! But Hokage-sama what makes you think it was Orochimaru." asked the ANBU.

"Who else would do such an evil depraved act as to force other people to kill their fellows and then forced suicide ?"

Cut to a random building in the red light district. A hooded figure was seen throwing a seed filled with chakra, but was clearly covered in blood at random civilians in the bar accross the street. The civilians in the bar became rigid and stood up. They started to pull out knives and hammers and sharp weapons and started to kill everybody in the bar. Meanwhile the figure smiled with grim satisfaction at the scene and left. The wind from leaving the scene had blown back his hood and revealed a blonde haired whiskered boy smiling viciouly as he left. Naruto was proud that he had finally figured out a way to force people to do as he says without transforming them into demons. He called them his seeds of control. Instead of powering the seads with the weird red chakra, he powered it with his normal chakra. He still had to use his blood though.

He neared the Hokage Tower only to see that his plan had was working. Everbody he should be worried about had left the building. As Naruto creeped into the office he saw the perfect oppurtunity for a prank. And left a supprise under the Hokage's seat. After disabling all the traps around the giant scroll he took it down and sealed it into a smaller scroll for better movement. He left the Hokage's Office satified and then hurried over to the designated spot for the drop off.

The drop off point was a deserted part of forest in a random training ground. Naruto sat down on a branch and looked up at the stars, bored out of his mind. 'Wait, why am I not looking at the bloody scroll?'

Naruto hit his head and immediately unsealed the scroll containing the Forbidden Scroll. He looked through it searching for anything useful. 'Hmmm. Shadow Clone Jutsu...meh. I already have something like that. Oh, what is this?'

The part Naruto was referring to was a sealing array on the bottom of the page. On top of it, it said ,"Beware all who are unworthy. For in this seal is a blade of old. Meant for the new. Killer of abusers and saviour of abused. Only one who has spilt blood in riotous vengeance has earned the Blade Of Primordials."

Naruto stared at the sealing matrix and looked down at his hand. He smiled and thought of all the power the blade might bring him in his vengeance against Konoha. He pictured himself holding an awesome blade slicing open all the people who had abused him. He smiled and without thinking he got hold of a kunai and cut his hand spilling blood over the matrix( _AN/ hehehe Matrix get it._ )

The seal started to glow a deep shade of red and started to absorb the blood into the matrix. Soon all the blood was absorbed and Naruto waited. Soon the glow died down and Naruto hung his head feeling rejected. He closed his eyes. Another minute passed and Naruto saw a very bright red light on the other side of his eyelids. He opened them and was immediately greeted by a blinding red light. In the centre was a blade of indescribable beauty. It was shaped like a katana, and the blade itself was a weird. Morphing continuously it was partially a screeching wind, a daimond hard rock, a spazzy lightning, a gentle water swirl and a blazing fire until it settled into a more normal metal state. And suddenly all glowing on its part stopped and it fell, slicing open the branch Naruto was sitting on. He braced the impact with his legs and caught the Forbidden Scroll. He sealed that back into the smaller scroll and went to examine the blade which landed a bit onwards.

As Naruto neared it he saw that something was severly wrong with the blade. It was literally just a blade. Without a hilt or gaurd. Naruto sweatdropped and sealed the blade into one of his storage scrolls. 'Well that was disappointing...'

A demon windshuriken blasted through the treeline making its way towards Naruto. He was stunned. It was still too early for him to die. The blade neared him as if calling out to his blood. Seeking his red liquid. A body flung itself over Naruto and took the blade. Naruto looked up with horror and saw his brother in all but blood. "I-Iruka?!"

 _AN/Done that be all. sorry for not updating for a while was out on vaca and there was this no tech rule which sucked. anyhow hoped you enjoyed and be seeing yall in the reviews._

-MasterOfTheKill21


	8. Academy Days (Final Part)

CHAPTER EIGHT

 _AN/ Hello to all my readers. Howdy doody( if you get where this is from then kudos.) Anyhow this is the latest instalment, i am certain that by now you have all learned the drill. please review cause i want to see how I can make my story better because it can be unless you all think it is perfect *insert snort of unbelievable-ness*. Uhm yeah enjoy;)_ _. Also I forgot to add for the previous chappie that i do not own Naruto in any shape, way or form nor shall I ever._

Blood was pouring out of Iruka's wounds. Naruto was stunned silent at the sight of his brother's blood slowly tapping out onto the ground. Naruto snapped out of his shock and looked up only to see another demon windshuriken on its way to pierce him. He jumped while holding Iruka in his arms...bridal style. He landed behind a tree. Naruto knew that he couldn't afford to remove the deadly weapon otherwise he might do more damage. So instead he unsealed some of his precharged seed and created wind golems to take Iruka to the hospital, with the order to remain out of sight and just to drop him off outside of the door.

As soon as Naruto finished with that business he had to dodge out of the way of another shuuriken on its ways to shred him to pieces, he had had enough of this asshole. "Come out and face me, teme(bastard)!"

Deep from within the forest came a deep evil chuckle. "So, Naruto. It seems that you are here early. My, what a good ninja quality that would have been."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and made up a silver haired figure slowly making its way towards Naruto. Naruto deadpanned and saw actually how slowly Mizuki was walking. A random old turtle was strolling past screaming, "Where are you Guy!".

Mizuki chuckled and greeted ,"Well, Naru- or should I rather call you Demon. Either way works for me. I see that my marks didn't stay on your flesh. You remember that night. I know I enjoyed it. That saddens me deeply that you just did away with my gift. Don't you care about your dear old sensei at all !"

All this was said with a malicious smirk plastered on his face. Naruto grew a cold look on his face. "Mizuki... you... you were there. Scarring me. Hurting me. For reasons I never even knew."

"Ha ha ha. You don't know? Well then, Demon let me enlighten you. Long ago the Fourth Hokage fought a monstrous beast. Known as the Kyuubi-no-yoko. This demon was powerful, but our own Hokage was more. He killed the beast but during the battle he died. But what our simple Hokage didn't know is that the demon recontructed itself. Into a tiny, yellow haired brat, with blue eyes. Can you guess who it was, Na-ru-to?"

Naruto lowered his head and his hair covered his eyes, casting a dark look across his face. "It was me wasn't it?"

"Yesssss!" replied Mizuki, "You are the Kyuubi. You are a demon, a hell spawn. A monster."

Mizuki awaited the inevitable breaking of Naruto. Luckily Iruka wasn't here to interfere. The bastard would probably help the demon and make sure it doesn't become angry.

Naruto twitched. Mizuki smiled, 'Yessss, break little demon. Break like last time. Scream for me.' Naruto twitched again. His lips pulled suddenly into an animalistic snarl.

"You...No, not just you. This entire fucking village is a stain on the map. Because this village is populated with idiots, believing that I AM the fox. Sure I had noticed the sealing array on my stomach. I just didn't know what it housed. But confusing me with the fox is like confusing the fact that if you seal a kunai within a scroll IS the scroll a kunai? No it is not. Jeesh and people called me the dope."

Mizuki was shocked. His trump card had been so easily shrugged off. He became angry and tossed demon windshuriken one after the other at Naruto. "Shut up! You are a demon. Evil and-and-and demonic."

"Really? I'm evil. Says the one who wanted to steal the Forbidden Scroll, made a genin do it and broke an S-rank secret. Frekin Baka. But seeing as I am being assaulted by weapons that might cause me a good deal of pain, I guess I can retaliate."

"Oh yeah! Well you couldn't do anything to help Iruka. And what YOU didn't know is that I tend to poison my weapons. And I hold the only antidote riiight here." With this he gestured to a vial filled with blue liquid.

Naruto's eyes widened and turned icy. "You teme! Fine you want to play. Lets play!"

With this he summoned 4 seeds and pumped a lot of chakra into them, he had estimated he can only do about 4 per fight, another one and he would have chakra exhaustion. He then threw one into the wood, one into the ground beneath and one into the air. He kept one in case of an emergency.

He made a handsign and said, "Shīdo:Yōso-gun!"(Seeds:Elemental Army). The seeds in above materials suddenly glowed and started to form bodies. Unlike their golem brothers they had more of a slimming figure, more human like. Still made up of their respective elements, they had no distinctive features. Imagine that they all looking like mannequins.

And also unlike their brothers they held a lot more power. The golems were used more for their quantity and memory abilities but what the elementals lacked in numbers they made up for in sheer power. The wood elemental stood next to his master and slammed down his hands sending out a pulse throughout the forest. It was like the forest came to life and responded to the elemental immediately. Wood itself bent into fists and set out to destroy their target. Who was an unfortunate Mizuki...

The earthern elemental didn't care what the others were doing because it had more of a defensive purpose. Made to protect its master, it could jump in and provide its own body as protection if needed. Seeing as its body can be used as armor and can become hard as diamond.

The air elemental watched far from above ready to report anything for its master. Its own destructive abilities weren't needed at the moment. So it used its secondary ability to tranfer data that it was seeing over to Naruto continuously.

Mizuki saw all that he was against and gulped loudly. "Shit." As soon as he said that several wood blocks and fist rained down apon him. He went flying and smashed through several trees before coming to a stop. 'I have to hide and then ambush him from behind. Little brat won't be expecting that. But I have to make sure that...mokuton user, clone thing shouldn't see me. That thing packed a punch.' With this he looked down and was greeted with several of his windshurikens bent abnormally. He had made sure to put some of them before his torso as to prevent the most bodily harm. Mizuki snorted and pulled them with difficulty out of his clothes and then threw them onto the grass and then dissapeared into the forest.

Naruto didn't see Mizuki anymore and was immediately on alert. He sent a mental message to his air elemental to keep an eye out. Before the air elemental could respond, the earth elemental lept out and surrounded Naruto. A thunk reverberated throughout tge forest. Inside the cacoon of earth a blade was a fart away from Naruto's eye. He blunk slowly and stepped back. The cacoon shifted and transformed back into the sleek elemental body. But with a hole the size of Naruto's fist in his foot. But with a flash of chakra the elemental regenerated his leg. Naruto knew he would only be able to do that as long as it held chakra. And that is why they took so much chakra.

Naruto nodded to his elemental and sent a glance towards the air elemental. It nodded and flew down to his position. It clasped its hands together, sucked in some air and said with an eary voice," **Fūton: Toppa!** "(Wind release: Great Breakthrough.)

A massive blast ripped through the forest at blazing speeds. Sending branches and rocks everywhere. Mizuki was ripped from his hiding place only to be met immediately by the wood elemental slamming down apon him, breaking some ribs in the process. He flew towards the ground only to be met with a spike made of earth piercing his abdomen like a shishkabob. He looked up and saw Naruto in all his glory. The wind elemental at his side floating in the air holding a wind blade. The earth elemental was still partially inside the ground. All that could be seen was the upperside of his torso. He also was holding a sword made up of earth. The wood clone was on the other side of Naruto, with his hands clasped together, ready to wreck havock for his master.

Naruto himself was at the center looking down at Mizuki with a cold gleam in his eyes. "You have been a thorn in my side the entire time of my academy days. You even caused me harm THAT day. And for all this as well as breaking an S-rank secret. You Mizuki have been deemed unworthy."

"U-unworthy of what-t?"

Naruto smiled and said,"Life." With this he put his hands together to form the last handsign Mizuki will ever see."Shīdo:Genso no jikkō!".(Seeds: Elemental Execution.)

The wood elemental flared with chakra before crumbling into dust. Suddenly the trees around Mizuki that withstood the wind elementals jutsu burst with life. And then they all sent out branches to surround Mizuki in a ball. After the ball was formed. Both the earth elemental and the wind elemental jumped at the ball swords raised and sliced the ball in quarters. Blood was pouring from each of the sections. Naruto neared the sectioned ball to get the antidote.

Both the elementals had very little chakra left. When Naruto got to the ball he pushed off the top 2 parts only to be greeted with a log with the middle finger on it. He jumped away immediatly and he was right to do so. The log ignited and blew apart the 2 elementals. He was greeted by a bloodied Mizuki smiling at him from behind the tree. "Impressive Naruto. You survived that with no damage. Your elemental clones can not say the same. Although I am shocked at the reappearance of the Mokuton. I am sure my Lord would be pleased with this information."

Naruto glared at Mizuki 'I can't believe he survived that. Now I have to use my emergency seed. But on what element.' He looked around with his eyes scanning for any possible solu- Ahah. He looked at Mizuki and smiled. "You sure are fond of your shuuriken, be a shame if I did something with them."

With this he sent out his last elemental seed. It sank into the warped shuuriken Mizuki used earlier as a torso shield. It started to mold a sleek, shiny body and simply stood there waiting for its order. "Eliminate Mizuki." said Naruto.

With blinding speed it sped off to Mizuki's location morphing its hands into blades, sharper than steel. It closed in on Mizuki, who panicked and threw a shuuriken at this approching monster. The weapon sank into the elemental's body. It was stalled for a time. Only to continue on its track to kill Mizuki.

The embedded shuuriken started to become one with the elemental and it in turn started to grow bigger and bigger. By the time it was near Mizuki it was built like a large man. It still had its original speed. Mizuki tried to dodge but was skewered by the blade like arms. He coughed out blood and said his final words,"H-he-he Y-you pro-ved me right. YOU KILLED ME HAHAHAHA. YOU ARE A **DEMON!** "

As the body released its last breath the metal elemental removed its blades from the corpse and took a step back ready for any other instructions. Naruto rushed over to the body, patted it down and came up with the antidote. He turned to his metal elemental and gave it an order, "Get this antidote to the hospital as quickly as possible. I have to stay here to explain to the Hokage." And with this the metal construct started to form features and colour(imagine that terminator dude). After forming the most normal looking shinobi ever, brown everything, it sped off going to the hospital as to inform the nurses about the poison and antidote. Afterwards it would go into a dark alley and form a liquid metal that would drip into the sewers undiscovered.

Meanwhile Naruto kept sending out chakra continuously so that other ninja will come across the body and himself. He had the story all figured out. He had also collected his seeds used during the fight and those that he sent away with Iruka. Except of course the one used for the metal one. He would have to wait for it to reach an exit from the sewer system before it made its way to him. Moments later, The Hokage and his entire ANBU squad arrived ready to face any problem. Still being on high alert because of the entire Orochimaru scare. But what they came across was a genin sitting on top of a body that was covered in blood and guts.

The boy smiled and said, "Jiji! Finally you came. You took your sweet damn time. Somebody tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll under all the mayhem caused tonight. And as he was making his way to the border, Iruka sensei saw him and confronted him. Me and him were out eating ramen so I went with him. But then the thief threw those demon windshuriken. Couple of them caught Iruka. I took him away and then made a couple of earth clones. If you doubt my ability to create them, you can ask Iruka about them. I did create them in the graduation test. After sending him to the hospital, I confronted the thief. To my surprise it was Mizuki-sensei who stole the scroll. And probably the one who killed those civilians, you know as a distraction. Anyhow so I summoned a group of earth clones. While he was defending them I stole both the scroll and the antidote to his shuriken poison."

Naruto sighed and then said,"And then...I had to kill him. Jiji, I had to kill him. But it **had** to be done. Here is the scroll and I already sent the antidote to the hospital so that they can treat the wounds Iruka had suffered."

The Sandiame was shocked at how professional Naruto was. "Ah-hum. You have done well. For defending the forbidden scroll you shall be rewarded with an A-rank mission payout. You can never tell anyone that Mizuki was a traitor, that would cause utter panic within the ranks. Seeing that the children were taight by him."

Naruto nodded,"Hai. May I please go. It is quite late and I kind of have to be at the academy tommorow morning."

Saruto was shaking his head. 'For a moment there I thought I was talking to one of my ANBU.'

"Yes, Naruto. You are dismissed."

Naruto nodded and left the forest. As soon as he went past the boundary line he grew an evil smirk on his face. 'Tonight... was productive.'

 _AN/ Done that be all. So that marks the end of the academy days. Next chapter marks the start of the genin era. whoo! anyhow hope you all enjoyed. if you did or didn't, tell me in the reviews. cause my fic is not perfect. and i want to make it as good as possible and how can i do that without yall to tell me where i can better. Sooooo yeah._ _oh yeah and as I'm sure yall noticed this chapter is longer than the rest by a bit. if you want longer chapters to continue then yall have to tell me in the reviews._

-MasterOfTheKill21


End file.
